1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to serial ports management, and more particularly to a baseboard management controller and a method for sharing a serial port.
2. Description of Related Art
In a server including a baseboard management controller (BMC), the BMC and a basic input/output system (BIOS) of the server usually use a serial port at one time. A multiplexer (MUX) is needed to switch the serial port to be used either by the BIOS or by the BMC. Either the BIOS or the BMC can use the serial port on condition that the serial port is not used by the other.